


– Después del Trabajo –

by Orphen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga 5x10, Drabble, Español | Spanish, M/M, Yaoi, aokaga - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orphen/pseuds/Orphen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RESUMEN:  Luego de trabajar por días solo desean verse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Drabble<br/>AoKaga (Aomine x Kagami)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+ Este fanfic participa en el evento de #Drabbles AoKaga del grupo AoKaga 5x10 en Facebook. <br/>Me tocó hoy Lunes 14 de Marzo. Día de Romance.+</p>
            </blockquote>





	– Después del Trabajo –

– Después de Trabajar –

Drabble AoKaga

 

 

 

Aomine arrastró sus pies por el pavimento con desgana, estaba cansado moría de sueño pero sobre todo de hambre. Los últimos cuatro días se la había pasado patrullando la ciudad a causa de ciertos incidentes terroristas que afortunadamente habían sido resueltos en poco tiempo. Su moral aunque alta por que había ayudado al arresto de los delincuentes comenzaba a bajar rápidamente, no había visto a su pelirrojo novio en esos días ni tampoco le había llamado para no preocuparle y a causa de ello ahora estaba ansioso por verlo.

 

Con este pensamiento en mente trató de recomponer su cansado gesto antes de entrar a casa pero no había sacado aun sus llaves cuando la puerta se abrió y de ella salió Kagami tirándose a sus brazos y estrujándole con mucha fuerza.

 

– ¡Idiota! – Gritó el pelirrojo sin soltarle. – No sabes lo preocupado que estaba.

 

– Lo siento. – Fue lo único que respondió el moreno mientras también abrazaba a Kagami.

 

Pese a que Kagami también había estado ocupado atendiendo las emergencias que se suscitaron debido a ese mismo incidente que tuvo lejos a su moreno no había estado directamente involucrado en ello y debido a eso todo el tiempo libre que tuvo se la había pasado preocupado por la seguridad de este.

 

Ambos estaban aliviados de verse, el anhelo que ambos sentían por el otro les había hecho pasar amargos momentos de preocupación pero el que ahora estuvieran reunidos los tranquilizaba y ya fuera por que ambos se habían alejado esos días o por el simplemente estar en sus brazos ambos iniciaron a besarse como hace días no lo hacían.

 

Ninguno fue conciente de cuando habían entrado al departamento o en que momento parte de su ropa estaba ahora en el piso, simplemente su anhelo de uno por el otro era demasiado. Aomine tomó el rostro de Kagami entre sus manos que le devolvió una mirada velada de deseo antes de que comenzara a devorar sus labios sin ningún cuidado, primero chupándolos y luego mordiéndolos hasta que se pusieran rojos antes de cambiar de objetivo y comenzar a bajar por su cuello, chupando y succionando hasta marcarlo, aspirando su aroma mezclado con sudor escuchando como la respiración irregular del pelirrojo comenzaba a alterarse. Kagami tampoco se había quedado quieto, a pesar de disfrutar de los besos del moreno sobre su tórax siguió tratando de desvestirlos a ambos mientras que con pasos algo torpes le fue arrastrando por la sala con el objetivo de llevarlos a ambos al sillón o algún mejor lugar para poder seguir disfrutando de la pasión acumulada que ambos cargaban.

 

Pero el ansia y el deseo no son buenos cuando tratas de llegar a un lugar y eso los descubrieron ambos hombres cuando ya sin poder contenerse más Aomine cargó al pelirrojo de los muslos para poder subirlo a la superficie más cercana que divisó y sin ningún reparo recostó a Kagami en la mesa de lo que era su comedor.

 

– ¡Espera! – Le detuvo el pelirrojo a regañadientes. – La cena ya estaba servida, tiraremos todo si continuamos. – Le advirtió entre leves suspiros.

 

– Lo se… en este momento estoy cenando. – Respondió el moreno aún sin fijarse si quiera en lo que le señalaba el pelirrojo.

 

Y no fue hasta que después de un par de besos, el sonido de platos rompiéndose, la sensación tibia del estofado que Kagami había cocinado sobre ambos y el que su mesa se haya volcado hacia un lado tirándolos que se detuvieron.

 

– Ahhh… ¡Idiota! Te dije que te detuvieras… – Regaño el pelirrojo a Aomine mientras se retiraba una papa del cabello y ya para nada excitado. – Ahora ya no tenemos cena.

 

El moreno aún estaba algo sorprendido por la repentina caída de la mesa, sabía que era probable que volcaran el estofado si seguían haciéndolo en la mesa pero nunca se esperó esto, aunque para sorpresa de Kagami el moreno en vez de gritarle de vuelta como solía hacerlo cada que lo regañaba solo comenzó a reír al verle cubierto por comida.

 

– ¿Que te pasa? – Preguntó algo confundido .

 

– Nada. – Respondió dejando de reír de a poco. – Es solo que ahora si te puedo comer mejor… – Agregó antes de volver a tomar su rostro y lamer una de sus mejillas, saboreando el delicioso guiso.

 

El rostro de Kagami al escuchar sus palabras se tornó casi del mismo tono de su cabello aun sin creerse la palabras del moreno y sin esperar a que este pudiera regodearse con su repentino sonrojo solo se acercó y le lamió la nariz igualmente saboreando su comida junto con el ligero sabor salado de la piel del otro.

 

– Tienes razón, así tu también sabes mejor. – Replicó el pelirrojo sorprendiéndolo.

 

– Ng… ¡No me copies!… ¡Aho! – Retrocedió Aomine igualmente sonrojado, no se había esperado esa respuesta.

 

Aunque eso había servido para relajarlos, pese a su ahora falta de mesa y cena ambos rieron un poco antes de levantarse dirigirse al baño donde Kagami ya había preparado un baño para ambos.

 

– Oi… Taiga, ¿Ya tenías todo esto preparado? – Preguntó sorprendido el moreno.

 

– Mi plan no era bañarlos previamente con el guisado pero si. – Respondió mientras le jalaba hacia la tina llena de espuma. – Un baño relajante… ya sabes… – Agregó mientras era el quien comenzaba esta vez a besar la mandíbula del moreno mientras ambos se acomodaban en ella. – No hay nada más relajante que esto luego de tantos días de trabajo arduo. – Prosiguió mientras tomaba una suave esponja y la llenaba de jabón con ciertos movimientos sugerentes haciendo que el miembro del moreno cobrara vida dentro del agua. – Una rica cena… – Agregó aun hablando con lentitud repartiendo ligeros besos sobre su pecho al tiempo en que comenzaba a frotar con su esponja más abajo…

 

Aomine solo tragó saliva, aun debatiéndose en si dejarse atender o tomar las riendas y continuar donde se había quedado en el comedor. De lo que si estaba seguro es que trabajar tantos días seguidos había tenido su recompensa y que estaba más que dispuesto a disfrutarla hasta que ambos estuviesen satisfechos.


End file.
